


Speak to me with tenderness. Speak to me with gracefulness. Speak to me with happiness and love

by AmyJorumStitchery



Category: British Actor RPF, Tim Curry - Fandom
Genre: Babyboy ain't having kids and that's the best thing about him, Childfree forever, F/M, Idiots in Love, Just me and Babyboy, Kissing, References to Home Alone Movies, Soulmates, Thanks to IHNI, Tired Babyboy, home alone 2, this one is very personal, without any kids and that's the way we want it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-23 22:35:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18559270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmyJorumStitchery/pseuds/AmyJorumStitchery
Summary: Tim is filming 'Home Alone 2' and in this cray cray AU he doesn't live on the west coast either.  *tadumdum!*





	Speak to me with tenderness. Speak to me with gracefulness. Speak to me with happiness and love

Tim is away on location, and you spend your days at his place. And even if you miss him terribly when he is away, you feel extremely lucky this time, since he didn't have to go out of town to work, he's just a 30 minute drive from you, and he is home after every long work day and sleeps next to you every night.

He is what was missing in your life and his absence makes you completely useless and inept as a human being, and you find yourself not functioning properly without him, so you're glad he is atleast in the same state as you.

And even though you have your own apartment, Tim's place has been your safe haven since day one, really. And you find yourself more and more like a "visitor" in your own apartment when you go there every once in a while to collect your mail and do a bit of tidying up.

You had talked loosely about you moving in with him permanently, but the conversation hadn't really led anywhere serious.  
But you were both content with this arrangement for now, and neither of you wanted to rush with any decision.

You fidget as you try to watch some tv to take your mind off things, and your eyes fall on the clock every 20 second. He usually calls you whenever he has a break, but he told you he was particularly busy today and may not have a chance to talk that much. It had been more than 16 hours since you spoke or even saw each other.

It was close to midnight when he finally called, saying he'd be home in a short while and that he missed you. You breathed a sigh of relief when you knew he was coming home.

***

He was upstairs, changing out of his clothes. He looked downright beat, but smiled when he saw you.

 _"Rough day?"_ you ask.

He makes his way in your direction, with his arms reached out, rolling his eyes at the same time.

 _"You have no idea!"_ groaning quietly as he wraps his arms around you, _"the star of this film is a spoiled kid,"_ mumbling into your hair as he squeezes you nearer, _"and he's got the crew wrapped around his finger. He's a menace. I'm never having children."_

You chortle and feel his chuckle vibrate through you as he laughs with you.

_"Mmm, I love it when you say those things. Say it again."_

He gives you a tired smile and whispers into your ear, _"No children for me, ever."_

He gently places his hands on your face and kisses your cheek, _"Just you and me..."_  
he kisses your lips and his voice drops to a whisper when he says, _"forever..."_

What he says and how he says it sends a shiver of pleasure up your spine, and your body breaks out in goosebumps.

You arms rests on his shoulders and your hands wander to the nape of his neck, where you tenderly card your fingers through his hair.  
He looks into your eyes with such love and passion, that your whole body feel like it's levitaing off the ground and your chest opens up, making your breathing so unhindered.  
  
He leans in to kiss you and takes a step forward at the same time, carefully pushing you backwards to the bed without his lips leaving yours. And when the back of your legs hit the mattress, you sit down and he follows, delicately caging you with himself.

He is so soft and completely vanishes all your thoughts when he puts his hands on you.

**Author's Note:**

> IHNI - this one practically wrote itself! But thank you, Mamazita! *heart eyed emojie with a big grin*


End file.
